Entity resolution is the task of matching records in a single table or multiple tables for the purpose of identifying same entities. Multiple records may map to the same entity but contain different information, due to either error or purposeful obfuscation. For example, someone attempting fraud may make modifications to their identifying information in order to avoid detection. Alternatively, someone's identifying information may vary between records because of transcription errors, data entry errors, data corruption, changes in information, and so forth.